


The Sin Bin

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: BDSM, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-02-17
Updated: 2003-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-01 08:35:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/354452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex gets penalized to learn a lesson. Doesn't that just sound dirty?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sin Bin

## The Sin Bin

by Ilexa

<http://ilexa.livejournal.com>

* * *

Lex looked around him, trying to fathom the situation he had gotten into. Correction: Been put into by a very irrational farm boy. 

"Clark, do you think you could explain to me just what the hell I'm doing over here?" 

Clark glanced up from his book to meet Lex's eyes. 

"You're being penalized." 

Then Clark went back to his book. 

Frustration swelled through Lex. He. Could. Not. Believe this. 

"I'm- You're-- I'm being what?" he sputtered. 

Again, Clark calmly looked up from the book in his lap to answer Lex. "You are being penalized." Clark sighed. "Are you familiar with hockey, Lex?" 

"Yes, Clark, I'm familiar with hockey." Clark's meager sigh of frustration was no match against the Luthorian sarcasm. "My friend Mike used to drag me to Rangers games all the time in college. What is your point?" 

"When a hockey player breaks a rule or does something he's not supposed to do, he gets put in the penalty box," Clark spoke slowly, as one would to a small, slightly stupid child or dog. 

"So I'm in the penalty box? For what, may I ask, am I being penalized for?" 

"You're being taught a lesson." 

"No, Clark, what I'm doing is sitting in the corner of my bedroom, naked, strapped to a chair by leather restraints, while my insane boyfriend sprawls on my bed, reading ... what the hell are you reading?" 

Clark slid a finger between pages to mark his place then held the book aloft so Lex could read the title. 

"The Dummies Guide to BDSM?! Where did you find that? Clark, there is no such book." 

"Well, the fact that I'm holding it in my hand would suggest otherwise, Lex. It seems like there is exactly such a book. A very educational one at that, I might add." 

Lex seethed, trying to stare down his insolent lover. Sometimes having a boyfriend with super powers sucked. Especially when he could use said superpowers to tie him naked to a chair. Not that he was opposed to being tied up. Or being naked. 

What he was opposed to was being tied up with his clothed boyfriend 15 feet away. 

Reading. 

Silently. 

"So what lesson am I learning?" Might as well know what he's being punished for. 

"Patience. You need to learn patience. And what better way than a little time out in the Sin Bin?" 

"The WHAT!?!?!" 

Clark sighed. "Lex, I know you're a few years older than me, but really, is your hearing so bad that I constantly have to repeat myself?" 

Lex narrowed his eyes in a glower that had sent many a grown man running for the hills. "Well, Clark, if you would start making some sense, I wouldn't have to ask you to repeat yourself. So I am in the ... sin bin ... to learn patience. What unpardonable sin have I committed that necessitates such a harsh lesson?" 

Clark had the good sense to look sheepish. "Well, Lex, you actually didn't do anything. I just thought it was a good lesson for you to learn." 

"What!?" Lex struggled against his bonds. "You are punishing me for something I didn't even do!?" 

Clark climbed off the bed and slowly walked toward the chair as one might approach a caged panther. "Now Lex. Calm down. See, the lesson isn't over yet--" 

"Oh, its over alright. When I get-- " 

"--because the most important part of any lesson is the reward for a job well done." 

" -- free from this-- What did you say?" 

Clark knelt down, his hands on Lex's thighs. "Once you've learnt your lesson, you're rewarded. Now comes the reward part." 

Long golden hands slid slowly up Lex's thighs, thumbs tracking the valley between body and leg. "You've been so patient, sitting over here, naked, tied up, waiting for me. You should be rewarded." 

As Clark spoke, he inched closer and closer to Lex's body until his final words were breaths against the head of his hard aching cock. 

"Clark," Lex said on a shuddering breath. "Oh, god..." 

A pink tongue darted out, catching a drop of pre-come at the slit. Lex groaned as he watched Clark lick his lips, seemingly rubbing the taste into them. 

"Oh, God, Lex. You taste so..." 

Clark's eyelids slid shut as he went back for another taste. His tongue ran along the underside of Lex's cock before he sucked the head between his lips. He alternated between sucking and flicking his tongue against the sensitive tip. 

Lex's own eyes slid closed as he threw his head back. He didn't mind the leather bonds at his ankles and wrists that kept him pinned to the wooden-framed chair. 

He hated the one slung low across his stomach that kept him from arching toward that warm, wet mouth. 

"Clark. Ah, god, Clark. Untie me. I need to move." 

Clark moaned his disagreement without ever removing his mouth. Instead, he slid his lips further down Lex's cock, rubbing his tongue firmly against the underside. 

"Clark!" 

He sat back, releasing Lex from his mouth. "No, Lex. Patience. I want to give you something, and you just have to be patient and accept it. If I let you go, you'll take control. And that's not what this is about." 

Clark leaned forward on his knees, bringing them eye to eye. He cupped Lex's cheek, rubbing his thumb gently across parted lips. "This is about me giving something to you. About me showing you how much I love you." 

Lex looked deeply into Clark's eyes, searching for the truth behind those words. When he found it, he lurched forward to kiss Clark, who immediately withdrew. 

Confused, he stared at him again until saw the answer in those green eyes. 

"Clark? Will you kiss me please?" 

A smile broke across the younger man's face as he leaned forward and cupped both sides of Lex's head. His tongue darted out, tasting the scar then slowly tracing the rim of his lips. Lex sat patiently, just accepting what his lover wanted to give him. Clark sucked his lower lip into his mouth, sweeping long licks against it with his tongue, before thrusting his own inside Lex's mouth. 

Lex began kissing back, tentatively at first, to see if it was allowed, then in earnest. Tongues dueled, sliding against each other in that wet, hot playground. 

Someone moaned-- they both moaned-- Lex couldn't tell who it was, didn't care. He just knew he wanted more of this. 

One hand slid back to cup the curve of Lex's neck while the other traveled down until it found a nipple. Clark stroked it lazily, matching the movement of his tongue to his thumb. The kiss slowed, became languorous, hypnotizing Lex. The hand at his neck dropped away and came to rest on his upper thigh. 

Clark ended the kiss with a few finals licks but kept their mouths only a breath apart. 

"Lex." His name was a sigh against his own lips. He felt Clark's hand move from his leg to cup his balls, fingertips lightly grazing the sweet spot just behind. Lex felt his arousal grow steadily with the slow gentle movements -- passion smoldering instead of raging. He could certainly get used to this... worshipful adoration. He bit his lip against the moans deft fingers were drawing from his body. 

"I love seeing you like this." Clark's words whispered across his lips. "Hot. Hungry. Naked. Wanting. Aching. I love knowing I did this to you. Could make you so hard. You are so beautiful, Lex. I can't believe you're mine." 

Clark claimed his lips again in a passionate kiss that stole his breath. "You've been so good, Lex. So patient. Now I'm going to reward you." 

Clark kissed a path from his mouth to his ear, teeth sinking into the lobe before he said, "Now I'm going to suck you off. I'll lick and suck and nibble and kiss your beautiful hard cock." 

He unfastened and tossed away the band securing Lex's waist, commanding "slide toward me." 

A single finger teased at his opening. "And while I have you deep inside my mouth, I'm going to have my fingers deep inside of you. I'm going to make you come so hard. I want to watch your face when you break for me." 

One last hard kiss, and Clark dropped his mouth Lex's lap. He nibbled lightly a line from his navel down. Holding Lex's gaze, he slid his chin along the hard length of his cock. Lex hissed as a day's stubble scraped the sensitive skin there. When he reached the head, he balanced the tip on his full bottom lip, his breath hot against burning skin. His tongue flicked out, tasting, once, twice. 

Lex watched as his aching cock slid inch by agonizing inch between swollen red lips. He was torn between letting his eyes slide shut and giving into the sensation or staring into Clark's eyes, which made the whole thing hotter. To watch this golden, dark-haired man on his knees worship his body so thoroughly. 

"Ah, Clark-- " He bit hard on his bottom lip, his wrists straining against the leather binding them. "Jesus, your mouth-- so hot, wet-- Fuck! Dreamt about this. Never thought-- mmmmmmm" 

Two fingers rubbed against Lex's mouth, seeking entrance that was eagerly granted. 

"Suck. Make them wet for me," Clark said before taking him back inside his mouth. 

Lex laved the blunt digits with his tongue, slurping messily, trying and failing to match the movement of Clark's lips. He sucked hard, imagining his lover's cock in his mouth, the dual sensation overwhelming him. Lex thrust deeper into that warm, wet mouth as Clark's fingers slid out and moved down his body. A single fingertip slid between his cheeks, circling the tight opening. He tried to relax but anticipation drew his body like a bowstring. 

"Oh, fuck, _Clark_ , you're killing me." The bonds at his ankles helped him create leverage to arch his hips off the chair. Clark pulled back, nipping small kisses along his quivering cock up to his stomach, as he slid his first finger inside. Oh, God, _inside_. He loved having some part -- any part -- of Clark inside of him. That finger grazed his prostate, wringing a cry from his lips. 

"Do you like that? Huh? Does that feel good?" Clark thrust into Lex slowly, steadily, hitting that sweet spot each time. "Do you want more?" 

The sensations robbed Lex of his voice and he could only groan his assent. A second finger joined the first, thrusting harder, deeper each time. 

"Leeeeex, ah, God, Lex. You feel so good." Lex moaned as a third finger was thrust inside him. "I could watch you forever. You are so beautiful like this: naked, tied up, writhing from my touch." 

Lex flung his head back and moaned deeply when Clark took him in his mouth. "Ah, god, aaaahhhhh. Fuck, Clark, I--" his voice breaking on a sigh. He bit his lip and pulled his head back up to meet the eyes of the man kneeling before him. 

Clark's fingers inside him. Clark's mouth wrapped around him. Clark's eyes brimming with lust and heat and passion. 

The sight was overwhelming and it pushed him over the edge. 

"God-- Fuck-- Clark!" he called out, his voice rough and deep. His eyes squeezed shut, his head fell back, his body arched toward Clark as he came, hard, shuddering. Slowly, he became aware of his surroundings again: the bonds at his ankles and wrists, the leather seat against his bare ass, the wooden frame of the chair digging into his scalp, the two warm hands resting on his thighs. 

Several deep breaths later, Lex looked down at Clark, still kneeling in front him, the lust in his eyes replaced with mischief. 

"Not too bad of a lesson, huh, Lex?" Clark asked him. 

"Not too bad at all, Clark," he answered. "But when do we get to start on the homework?" 


End file.
